LoneBolshevik
>Be the Proud One. Your name is Otshel Voinan. Your blood is red, and near the very bottom of the hemospectrum. Despite your extremely low caste, you take great pride in your red blood. You despise the hemospectrum and all of its social codes, and you have a fiery hatred for the upper castes that created the system, but you manage to keep it somewhat in check as long as they do not provoke you first. You tend to get along very well, though, with other low-blooded trolls. You hope to, one day, rally with the other red, orange, and brown-blooded trolls in an uprising against the nobility. You have very large horns, and, like many things in your life, you are very proud about it. Your eyes are very dark compared to most trolls', matching the color of your blood exactly. You are not sure why this is and have not thought about it too hard. You rarely spend much time talking to other trolls in person, so nobody has ever really noticed. Your trolltag is loneBolshevik and you TEnD To spE^k in ^ DisoRg^nizED buT pRouD m^nnER. >Examine Interests. vERy wEll ThEn, This w^y To The libR^Ry. Your intense focus on your blood and the hemospectrum is not all that occupies your time. You have an interest in MUSIC, and have a preference for bands that play VERY LOUDLY, but do not necessarily have a favorite genre. You keep a sizeable personal LIBRARY with a wide variety of titles. Your favorites are nonfiction books about HISTORY and VARIOUS ALTERNIAN CULTURES AND CIVILIZATIONS, such as the TROLL EGYPTIANS, the TROLL ROMANS, and the TROLL VIKINGS. You believe that your ancestor was a very mighty Troll Viking, in fact. >Examine Hive. s^y wh^T you w^nT, This is onE of ThE gR^nDEsT hivEs ^nywhERE on ^lTERnia. Your hive is perhaps one of the most unimpressive in all of Alternia, but your are DAMN PROUD OF IT. After you passed through your TRIALS, you went with your lusus far into the ALTERNIAN WILDERNESS and up into the mountains. You scaled the TALLEST MOUNTAIN you could see, and decided to build your hive DIRECTLY ON TOP OF IT. You have no idea why you did that. Many of the DRONES responsible for building your hive DIED along the way to your hive, the few survivors bringing little in the way of supplies. The result was a small, few-roomed, mostly featureless hive on a mountain, miles away from civilization in every direction. You have grown somewhat FOND of it however, and the constant climbing and hiking to and from your hive has made you STRONG. >Examine Fetch Modus. GIVE MY ^NCIENT ^LTERNI^N ^TL^S B^CK RIGHT NOW GOGD^MNIT! Your fetch modus is set to INTIMIDATION. When you captchalogue an item, you must INTIMIDATE the sylladex until it gives it back to you because it is RIGHTFULLY YOURS. This works well for simple items that the sylladex would not really want to keep anyway, such as a glass of water or a stack of firewood, but becomes difficult when dealing with your computer or one of your favorite books. This has led to more than one HOUR LONG SHOUTING MATCH in which you are the only one yelling, and is sometimes horribly inconvenient, but your sylladex hasn't beat you yet and you end up having fun with it most of the time. At the very least, its a great way to relieve stress. Recently, you have learned how to weaponize this modus: by making a quick, EXTREMELY FORCEFUL DEMAND for a certain item, you can scare your sylladex into ejecting it just as forcefully in a path in front of you. >Allocate Strife Specibus. wiTh This i will bRing olEg's wR^Th Down upon my foEs. ^nD ^ll of ThosE D^mn bE^Rs. You have already allocated FLAILKIND to your STRIFE SPECIBUS. You found your trusty flail buried in the snow not far from where your hive now stands. You like to believe that it was once owned by your ancestor, OLEG THE UNYIELDING. Whoever owned it before, they clearly were wise in choosing such a durable weapon. Despite hundreds of encounters with the DAMN MOUNTAIN DWELLING BEARS near your hive, your flail never seems to get any more scratched than when you found it and the chain never rusts. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Red Blood Category:LoneBolshevik